


Ahsoka Supposes

by NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong



Series: A Galaxy Far, Far Away (Fanfiction Universe) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Fanfiction, Musical References, Tap Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong/pseuds/NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong
Summary: Inspired by KittyPaw's "A Galaxy Far, Far Away"Ahsoka needs to run rehearsals with her friend, Kayla.Ahsoka also wants to make Anakin's life miserable.She manages to do both...
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Galaxy Far, Far Away (Fanfiction Universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048180
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Ahsoka Supposes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/gifts).



“Alright! That’s it for the processing units for the first line of home-droids! Any questions?” Anakin asked eagerly.

Anakin, the CEO of the world’s first droid manufacturing plant, was currently on a Zoom meeting with some of his top programmers and designers, going over the droid units that will become available soon this holiday season. Anakin never felt so excited. He got to do what he loved the most, AND get paid for it!! How awesome was his life now? He never could have done this with the Jedi (Seriously, they got like no salary. How do you expect them to eat something other than war rations?).

Still, there seemed to be a bit of a problem, as one of his chief designers, Trent, spoke up. “Er, yeah, Mr. Skywalker, that’s great, but…we still don’t have any body models for the droids.”

“Ah, thank you for reminding me, Trent! About that: yes, I did receive all the concept drawings you’ve submitted to me, and they all were very well—er, drawn, but here’s my problem: they all look the same as the ones from Star Wars! Granted, we _could_ easily do those, but we’ve all seen those droids. Heck, I’ve cut down about half of them during the Clone Wars. I think we should make something completely new. Something that screams, ‘Earth!’” Anakin gestured with his hands. Yes, he’s heard from multiple sources that the Star Wars droids would be a big hit for the holidays, and while he would like to make familiar looking droids, it would feel a little awkward to have a bunch that looked like the ones that tried to kill him and his family years ago just….walking around helping walk a pet or rock a baby to sleep, and he would feel VERY weird seeing dozens of R2-D2’s and C-3PO’s walking around.

Another designer, Meghan, spoke up as well. “Well, sir, we need to have a body design soon, if we want to make the Christmas deadline. We may have to push back to early—”

“No, no, we won’t need to do that. This is my specialty. After all, I made 3PO myself in three months back when I was about seven! This won’t be a problem. Here’s what we’ll do: I’ll start drawing up original designs for the body models, and I’ll bring them to the workshop tomorrow. We can work out any further improvements and enhancements there, and once we’ve all agreed on it, we’ll use the robotic assembly line to begin mass producing.” Anakin stated. The rest of the team looked like they wanted to let out a collective groan, but knew better. They’ve worked with Skywalker long enough to know that once his mind was set to something, it would take a miracle (or his wife) to change his mind. So, let out a collective “Yes, sir.”

“Great. Everyone, go ahead and enjoy the rest of the day. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He sad cheerfully. He logged off the Zoom meeting and closed the laptop. He looked over at the drawing table in his office. While it was his least favorite part of building droids (even Anakin will admit that something _slow_ and _methodical_ like drawing was not in his wheelhouse), he had gotten better at it as time went on, and needed to have something done by tomorrow.

It would also require some peace and quiet…

CWCWCW

Anakin took a moment to step out of his office and grabbed himself a snack and some water for the long haul he was about to commit himself to, and stopped as he looked at everyone lounging at the living room. Obi-Wan was reading a novel Anakin probably wouldn’t have interest in, his beloved Padme was shopping online for this coming Christmas, Ahsoka was lounging on the sofa watching Youtube on her phone, her friend Kayla, who was staying the night after Ahsoka begged him and Padme for _hours_ , was on the other end reading a script for their annual Christmas play, and young Luke and Leia were giggling at the TV, which had the Animaniacs reboot cartoon playing. “I’ll have you know that my rendition of Benvolio was better than the other people who played him. His whole thing was long and boring, while mine was short and to the point, and funny too! Everyone laughed!” He heard Ahsoka say to Kayla.

Kayla just gave her an exasperated look. “Ahsoka, honey, the only experience you had with Shakespeare was watching ‘John Mulaney explains Romeo and Juliet in 5 Minutes’ on Youtube. You did the whole ‘Okay, okay, okay’ bit as Benvolio. You even threw in Andy Cohen’s name in there!”

“I mean…it was more entertaining.”

“Yeah…but that’s? not? How it goes?” Kayla said, giggling. Ahsoka was right behind her due to the hilarity of the whole situation.

Anakin made himself known. “Everyone, I have a bit of a problem.”

Obi-Wan immediately looked up from his book and turned to him. “You’ve just know figured that out?” He said with a smirk. Ahsoka and Kayla snickered, and even Padme held a back a small smile. Traitors. All of them. Anakin rolled his eyes at the zero love he gets in his own house. “ _Very_ funny, old man. But I’m actually serious. There’s something at work that I need to get done tomorrow, and it may take me all day to finish. I need to have some quiet for it to happen, though. So no loud noises. Leia, honey, can you turn down the TV just a tad for me, please?” He asked politely.

“Yes, Daddy!” She said, as she jumped up and used the Force to turn the knob to lower the volume, much to her brother’s annoyance. “Leia! Now we can’t hear the funny jokes!” He said disappointingly.

“Yes, we can, silly! We just have to scoot closer to the TV!” She said, as she brought the blankets up close to the TV. Luke crawled over to his sister to join her.

Padme chuckled a little. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll make sure they aren’t rowdy while you’re at work.”

Anakin gave a kiss on the top of her head in response. “Thanks, Angel. It’s getting late, so I need to get started right away!” He went over to Ahsoka. “ _Sniiiips…”_

 _“Hmmmmm”_ She hummed, not looking up from her phone. Anakin crossed his arms. “I know you enjoy making my life a living nightmare twenty-four-seven, but just this once, I need you to Not. Do. That. That goes for you too, Kayla. You two are worse than Grievous AND Dooku combined, sometimes.”

Kayla put her hand to her chest and let out a mock gasp. “Mr. Skywalker, you would compare me to the Sith? I’ve done nothing but bring peace, justice, and security to your house!”

“HIS HOUSE?!” Ahsoka shot up from her spot on the couch and, oh, _for the love of…_

“Don’t make me kill you.” Kayla said lowly, but could barely contain a smile. Ahsoka giggled slightly. “Kayla, my allegiance is to the theatre, to STEP-TOUCH!” She exclaimed dramatically, and that was what caused them break into uncontrollable laughter. Anakin was already heading back into his office, trying to keep what little brain cells he had left.

“Don’t worry, Anakin. I’m sure she’ll behave just as well as you did at her age.” Obi-Wan offered in faux sincerity. Anakin turned to him, as he was about to shut the office door. “That’s…what I’m worried about.” He said as he shut the door.

Ahsoka and Kayla calmed down and went back to what they were doing. Ahsoka looked back at her phone and studied the video she was watching carefully, trying and failing to make sense of it. “Hey, Kayla?”

“Yeah?”

“Was Michael Jackson Force-sensitive?”

Kayla looked from her script and gave Ahsoka a look like she grew three heads. “Um…no, I’m pretty sure he wasn’t. What brought this on?” She asked curiously. Ahsoka sat up and brought her phone up to view with Kayla, the video in question being Smooth Criminal, right as he went for his signature slant. “See? Right there! How can he lean over _that much_ and go back up without the use of the Force? I don’t see any ropes helping him!” She said. Kayla had to physically hold back the chuckle wanting to escape her lips at her friend’s genuine curiosity of a nearly thirty-year old video. “Well, I’m pretty sure he had, like, little nails in his shoes, and he just had the leg strength to pull himself up and down from that spot, and they edited it to make it look seamless.” She answered.

Ahsoka looked back at the video and frowned. “Really? Aww, that’s just boring.” She put her phone up and placed her chin on Kayla’s shoulder. “Is that our script?”

“Mmm-hmm. ‘White Christmas.’ I’m so excited! I wanted to do this one for so long!” She said excitedly. “Although, we DEFINETELY are gonna tone down the costumes for this.”

“Uh, yeah, I hope you do. I’ve watched the movie to get a feel for it, and let me tell you, my slave disguise for Kadavo was less revealing than half of those costumes! And this is a kid’s Christmas movie! What have you been teaching them down here?”

“Ahsoka, I can give you a whole list of some of our messed-up childhood movies, but we’d be here all night.” Kayla said. “You auditioned for Judy, right?”

“Yeah, mainly because you’re probably gonna be Betty. We can play sisters on stage!” Ahsoka said excitedly. Kayla was also happy too; ever since their first meeting in English class and being part of drama club, Ahsoka and Kayla have been great friends, even more so now that Ahsoka’s real identity has been revealed to the public.

“I can’t wait. But Ahsoka, you know that Judy’s part has a lot of dancing in it, probably more than anyone else on the cast. You sure you’re up for it?”

“Yeah, I’m ready…ish. I’ve been looking online at the different scenes I have to dance in. I’ve been practicing ever since.” Ahsoka replied, and it was true; ever since Padme and Anakin agreed to let her take dance classes for theatre, she’s become obsessed ever since. Due to her agility she used during the Clone Wars, she already had a decent leg up in terms of balance and coordination. The thing she _really_ needed work on was rhythm. To that end, she decided to take classes that helped balance it out, along with those styles that were prevalent in musical theatre, like ballet, jazz, musical theatre, lyrical, and of course…

“How’s your tap?” Kayla asked.

“Getting better. I need to work on speed and getting all the sounds. You have no idea how hurt my feet get from practicing in heels. For HOURS.” She said, rubbing her foot in self-sympathy. This was her first musical role that was more dance focused than the others she’s been in. Before, it was mostly acting and singing, with dance numbers thrown in. This time, it was the other way around for this role. Ahsoka knew this, and was a bit nervous, but she wanted to try something new this time around.

“No, actually, I know exactly what you mean. Last year, we did Holiday Inn, and I had to be a backup dancer in tap heels. Had bandages all over my feet for the next month.” Kayla said.

Ahsoka was about to let it slide when she realized something: she still needed some practice on a couple of the musical numbers she was in, and she hasn’t filled in her daily quota of annoying Anakin today. Granted, he just warned her about annoying him today, but considering how her room was directly above his office, and how _thin_ the barrier was between her _wooden floor_ and his _roof_ …

Anakin really should know better.

“Actually, Kayla, I may need a bit of help on that ‘Abraham’ bit. Just to make sure I have it ready for tomorrow’s audition rehearsal. You wanna help me?” She asked innocently. Kayla’s brows furrowed at this. “I mean…yeah, but where can you practice that won’t annoy….Anakin…”

 _Ah,_ Ahsoka thought, _there it is._ The light bulb flickered above Kayla’s head as it turned from his office, to above it where Ahsoka’s room was, and then back at her. A large, Cheshire-like grin appeared on her face.

Force, Ahsoka was lucky to have a like-minded friend like her. “You brought your dance bag?” She asked. Kayla nodded and gestured to the corner of the wall where it lay. “Meet me upstairs.” They both got up from the couch to get ready, when Ahsoka stopped at the base of the stairwell and looked at the rest of the group. She was cunning and calculating, but not cruel. “Hey, Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, Ahsoka? What is it?” He called from his chair. Ahsoka sent an image in the Force through their bond to convey the idea of what they were about to do. Obi-Wan’s head popped up, and turned back to give a frown at her. “ _Dear one, you know Anakin won’t like that…”_ He warned in the bond.

Ahsoka simply smirked. “ _You mean to tell me you don’t want a little revenge for him eating all of your cherry pie for Thanksgiving, without even giving you a slice?”_ She gestured back, crossing her arms with a raised brow. Obi-Wan actually looked like he considered this for a second. He did work hard to make his first ever Earth-style dish, and all Anakin did was offer a meager “sorry” with cherries still on the side of his mouth…

“ _Point taken.”_ He offered, before standing from his chair. “Luke, Leia, why don’t we turn the TV off and head over to your room? It’s starting to get late, and you can keep playing over there.” He said to the kids.

“AWWW!” The twins groaned, but eventually agreed, as they both helped shut it off. Padme looked up at Obi-Wan. “Obi, it’s barely 7:00. It’s not time yet for them to…”

“Trust me, Padme. I don’t think we, nor the kids, want to be here in a few minutes.” Obi-Wan said as he collected his book and looked back at Ahsoka and Kayla, who was now next to her. “Have fun, you two.” He cheered, giving one last, mischievous look at Anakin’s office, before using the Force to levitate his chair right underneath the door knobs and following the kids to their shared room, Padme following suit.

Ahsoka let out a small, evil cackle as she ran up the stairs, Kayla right behind her.

CWCW

Anakin pondered the designs in his head after another gulp of water. He wanted humanoid bodies, but he wanted to start from the ground up this time. Something that doesn’t look anything like the droids Earth was familiar with.

Maybe…he could put mitten hands on them for comfort. Oooh, and jet boosters for dusting high to reach places!...but he’d need something that won’t let out exhaust. Maybe he could also..

_Tap…_

_…_ put wheels on the heels of their feet, like those cool Earth shoes kids wore. Do they still where those?

_Tap tap…_

How about holo-games that families could play at the table that shoot out their hands or eye sensors? That’d be pretty…

_Tap tap tap tap…_

Okay, seriously, what was that noise? It sounded really close to him, and loud as kriff! He did not need this right now! Alright, concentrate. He put his permanent marker on the canvas and began to slowly, methodically trace the outline of his beautiful creations that will _for sure_ not be tampered with…

CWCWCW

Ahsoka rolled her ankles around and stretched her legs in her black and white Leo’s, while Kayla finished tying her red and pink Miller and Ben’s in place. They had just finished moving everything blocking the floor to the sides of the room to get as much space as possible, and honestly, Ahsoka’s room was pretty spacious. She internally measured that her room was slightly larger that Anakin’s office. Further, the vent on the side probably goes down to his room as well.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

“You sure you don’t want to wear heels for this? You are required to wear them in the show.” Kayla offered. Ahsoka shook her head fiercely. “No, let’s just get the steps in first. I’ll work on doing it all in heels tomorrow for auditions.” She said, while she glared at her Mary Jane’s like they were an afront to the entire galaxy. “Besides, the goal today is not accuracy, really. It’s how much Anakin can take before he goes insane.” She tiptoed gently over to Kayla, trying not to make too much sound. She didn’t want to surprise Anakin. Yet.

“Ha! I’ll give him about one round of tapping before he busts in here and throws our shoes out the window.” Kayla joked.

“You underestimate my master and how much he puts his droid work above everything else. I’ll give him three tops.” Ahsoka replied. Kayla gave a skeptical look. “Is that a bet?”

“Yep. If Anakin comes up here after about two dances, I’ll pay for lunch tomorrow after rehearsal. He comes up her after three or more, you pay.” She said smugly and offered her hand. Kayla took it eagerly. “You’ve got a deal.” She then took her phone out and went to Youtube to play a classic song. She also grabbed one of Ahsoka’s speakers and a plug to connect the two. “Let’s start with a warm up. This doesn’t count as one of the dances, by the way.”

“Alright, but put the speaker next to the vent, and set the volume on high. Let Skyguy know what he’s in for tonight…”

CWCWCWC

Anakin looked at the head of the new droid quizzically. It was nice and round, like a humanoid droid’s head should be…

…but perhaps the eyes shouldn’t be that far apart, nor the nose vent right in between the two. It may look a _bit_ creepy for kids. Oh well. He can workshop with the design team to work around…

_TAPPITY-TAP, TAPPITY-TAP, TAPPITY-TAP-TAP-TAP…_

Anakin’s train of thought was entirely derailed when he felt the entire room shake slightly and the LOUDEST noise he ever heard came bustling through the roof. Anakin’s ears were ringing from being so disoriented from the noise, and he thought he heard…

Music? From the vent?

CWCWCW

Ahsoka and Kayla were listening to “Beyond the Sea” practicing shuffles and flaps to warm their feet and legs up, getting prepped for a long night of dancing and downright torturing the man downstairs. Then, they moved to pullbacks, drawbacks, cramprolls, paradiddles, toe and heel stands, Tack Annie’s, wings, and finally, ended the run with step-touch.

Because there is no theatre without step-touch.

“And, scene.” Kayla finished, as she and Ahsoka took a mock bow. She turned back to switch the music to the tune Ahsoka needed to practice for, as Ahsoka was getting into position to start. Before she turned the music on, however, Kayla realized that _she_ may need help of her own. “Hey, Ahsoka?”

“Yeah?”

“Before we go to ‘Abraham’, can we run through the song portion of ‘Mandy?’ I need to go over my lines for tomorrow, too.”

“Okay! No problem!”

Kayla switched the song over to the boppy holiday tune and both Kayla and Ahsoka swayed back and forth to the holiday tune.

KAYLA: Mr. Bones, Mr. Bones, how do you feel Mr. Bones? *clap clap*

AHSOKA: RATTLIN’!

KAYLA: Mr. Bones feels rattlin’, ha ha, that’s a good one! Tell a little story, Mr. Bones. *drops down to a low, manly voice* A funny little story, Mr. Bones…

AHSOKA: How can you stop an angry dog from biting you on Monday?

KAYLA: That joke is old, the answer is to kill the dog on Sunday.

AHSOKA: That’s not the way to stop a dog from biting you on Monday!

KAYLA: How would you bring a thing about?

AHSOKA: HAVE THE DOGGY’S TEETH PULLED OUT!

KAYLA: Oh, Mr. Bones, that’s terrible.

AHSOKA: Wah-wah!

KAYLA: Yes, Mr. Bones, that’s terrible!

AHSOKA: Oh-ho! *Ahsoka and Kayla tap into a circle and end up in the same position as before*

AHSOKA: Mr. Ridder-Lockter..

KAYLA: What is wrong with you?

AHSOKA: Well, I know of a doctor…

KAYLA: Tell about him, do!

AHSOKA: Sad to say one day he fell, right into a great big well…

KAYLA: Oh, that’s too bad…

AHSOKA: Why, not at all!

KAYLA: Why speak in such a tone?

AHSOKA: He should’ve attended to the sick, and left the well alone!

KAYLA: That’s a joke…

AHSOKA: Ho-ho!

KAYLA: that was told…

AHSOKA: Ha-ha!

KAYLA: In the minstrel days we missed…

AHSOKA AND KAYLA: *dancing around* When Georgie Primrose used to sing and dance to a song like this!”

Then, instead of cutting to the “Mandy” part, Kayla’s phone jumps to the “Abraham” song for Ahsoka, and she immediately started the dance to it. Kayla was very impressed with Ahsoka’s ability to dance at high speeds and keep up with tempo, as this song required great concentration to. While she wasn’t doing any of the facials (she wasn’t required to in her own room), she was doing a great job at tapping correctly to the beat.

It was also very loud…

CWCWCW

Anakin swore that his whole body was vibrating along with the room. It didn’t take him long to realize as he heard singing upstairs that it was the combined menace of Ahsoka and Kayla causing all of this. Right after he told them not to do anything THAT WOULD BE LOUD!

He really should have known better.

So focused on how he was going to make those two gremlins pay, he didn’t notice that his erratic hand with the marker in it accidently landed on the paper he was working on. When the vibrating and the music finally stopped, he looked down to notice…

…a line across the droid’s face, making it look like a _mustache._ Anakin Skywalker just drew a pencil-thin mustache on a droid. On any other day, he would have accepted it, maybe even making it an accessory for the droid because it looked kinda cute.

But right now, he was busy internally _screaming_. “ _Ahsoka…”_ He stated in his training bond lowly.

“ _Yes?”_ Ahsoka answered innocently over the bond, making her sound like a little angel.

_That little devil…_

“ _What did I JUST tell you two about not disturbing me? This is important!”_

_“Sorry, Skyguy. Me and Kayla just remembered our auditions tomorrow, and we REALLY needed to practice our singing and dancing for it. You know how it goes.”_

_“Couldn’t you have done it OUTSIDE, at least?”_ He asked desperately. He really needed to get the rest of the droid body done without anymore mishaps tonight, and it was fifteen till 8:00…

“ _Nope! This room is big enough to practice in, and besides, we wouldn’t want to disturb the neighbors, would we?”_ She suggested slyly. Oh, he was gonna carpet her entire room for this…

“ _Well, gotta go, Master! We still have a couple more runs to make! Bye!”_ With that, she shut him out of their training bond.

“ _NO, WAIT! AHSOKA!”_ He called out, but with no response. He growled and had half a mind to sprint up there and throw their tap shoes into a lake. But right now, he needed to get to work on the rest of the droid before it got REALLY late. Work now, revenge later….

CWCWCW  
  


“ _Oh_ , he’s mad!” Ahsoka laughed once she was done communing with him. Kayla was giggling in the corner, looking through Youtube for another song. “I bet! So, he’s not coming up?”

“Nope, he still has the rest of his work to do. So our bet is still on! You better tap like you’re about to lose money, Kayla!” She teased, earning a light smack from her friend. “Hmmm, looks like it’s gonna take a combined effort, then.”

“Like…a duet? You need help?” She smiled, and did a mini time step in front of her. Kayla giggled and riff-walked to her. “Well, yeah. If one of us won’t be able to break his concentration, maybe the both of us will!”

“Well, it’s still your call. What song do you have?” Ahsoka asked, as she slid a little around the room. Kayla thought for a moment about a duet loud and fun enough to draw Anakin out to win her some free Chick-fil-a, and suddenly came up with an idea…

“Come here!” She called over, and Ahsoka slid over to her. She turned on the video she had to show Ahsoka what they were going to do, a video Ahsoka had never seen. “Why is it in black and white?”

“Well, this is from the 40’s, and back then, they didn’t have the technology to make colored movies, so they filmed in black and white. Back then, nearly every movie was a musical, and almost all of them had a tap number of some sort.”

Ahsoka pointed at the two dancing figures in the video. “Who are they?”

“Those two are the some of the best known tap dancers in our generation! A lot of our tap numbers come from the moves and techniques they did. This is one of their best known duets, too!”

Ahsoka looked at the screen and nodded. “Okay, we can do that. Oooh, I think I have a dress that looks similar to hers. Let me grab it real quick!” She said as she went to her closet. Kayla called out “You have a long jacket I can borrow?”

CCWCWWC

It was about ten minutes after the mustache debacle, and Anakin hasn’t heard any music or tapping since. But he _knows_ their up there, planning to do it when he least expects it. He can’t let that deter him now; he was Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear, the general of the fearsome 501st. He was NOT about to let two Broadway-bound monsters stop him from making the best droid the galaxy had ever seen, and get filthy rich off of it. He finished the head (with the mustache, which he made a mental note to ignore), and began to brainstorm the main body.

All the bodies people know are slim and sleek, but Anakin was more practical. He liked the design from that robot from the Disney animated movie he watched not too long ago, the one with the elastic body that can fit into that red suit of armor. He can work with something like that, but maybe instead of making it inflatable, he could make it stretchy as to…

_Tap-tap-tap-tap…_

Oh. Oh Force no. Not now. Not when he was already halfway drawing it! He needed to finish before….

CCWCWC

“Mommy, Uncle Obi, what was that noise?” Luke asked innocently from his and Leia’s room. Obi-Wan was on the play bench continuing his book from where he left it, and Padme was playing dolls with her daughter.

“That, little one, is the sweet sound of revenge.” Obi-Wan said as he flipped a page. Luke just looked confused, but kept playing with the little go-karts he had in his hand. Padme gave Obi-Wan a look. “What is it, really?” She asked.

Obi-Wan looked up at her. “Well, Ahsoka and Kayla have a large scale holiday production to practice for, and that production requires lots of dancing, tap in particular. We came in here as so they would not disturb us.” He said matter-of-factly.

Leia spoke up. “But what about Daddy? He could be disturbed!”

“Yes, Leia, he very well may be…” Obi-Wan gave the tiniest of smirks that if you didn’t look carefully, you may have missed it. Padme, however, did not miss, and immediately deduced the cause of his hidden glee. “This is about the pie, isn’t it?”

Obi-Wan, cheeky bloke, didn’t look from his book, nor did he miss a beat. “I haven’t a clue what you’re referring to, Padme.”

“Uh-huh. He did say sorry, you know.”

“Yes, he did. Right after he ate all of the pie I spent the previous two weeks slaving over and getting right, and I was not allowed even the slightest taste of it, nor anyone else. But, not to worry. I have dropped the matter entirely.”

Kark. Pure and utter kark, but Padme let it slide. It was very rare that Obi-Wan played a prank of this magnitude on her husband, and while she loved him dearly, she knew he had it coming.

She also wanted a piece of that pie, too.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Obi-Wan brought a pair of ear plugs for the twins. “I would highly recommend you put these on, children. You’ll thank me later.” The twins looked at each other with confusion laced across their faces, but just shrugged it off and put them on their ears. Padme, too, was equally confused. “Obi-Wan, I don’t think tap dancing is going to hurt their ears.”

“Oh, believe me, it’s not for that…”

CWCWWCWC

Ahsoka gave herself a once over in her standing mirror. While not as accurate as the movie portrayed, it was a dark red dress that went just below her knee, which was similar enough. She put on some lipstick and a necklace to match, and she looked like a 1940’s alien flapper girl.

Kayla did her best, too. While she wasn’t wearing a tux, she put on a jacket from Ahsoka’s closet that looked like a tux jacket. She also rolled up her sweats to her ankles as well, and put her hair in a bun.

Ahsoka grabbed her Anakin action figure and put it on the chair to act as the third person from the movie, the one that looked grumpy, and sat on the floor, Kayla sitting right next to her. “Ready?” She asked. Kayla gave a nod, and turned on the music.

KAYLA: Pick yourself up, dust yourself off, start all over again!

AHSOKA: No one could teach you to dance in a million years! Take my advice and save your money! *She begins to speak in a high-strung proper accent, like a mock Kenobi, in place of where the doll is: Ms. Carol! How do you think this school can exist if you turn away applicants? You’re discharged!* But wait, Mr… *Get your things and go.* But… *Get out!* *Ahsoka walks to the corner of the room, looking devastated.*

KAYLA: But…

AHSOKA: *That’s quite alright, Mister. I’ll find another instructor for you right away! Stay right there!*

KAYLA: No, please don’t!

AHSOKA: *Why? She said she couldn’t teach you anything!*

KAYLA: Why, she was just trying to flatter me. Yes, she’s the most wonderful little teacher I’ve ever heard of. Oh, Ms. Carol, hold a moment!

AHSOKA: Y-yes? What is it? Come to embarrass me some more?

KAYLA: No, not at all! I want to show Mr. Gordon here how much you’ve just taught me!

AHSOKA: Oh, no, I don’t think that will be…

KAYLA: Oh thank you very much, that’s very sweet of you!

AHSOKA: Now, hold on just a moment…

KAYLA: Don’t worry, it will only take just a moment! *takes Ahsoka’s hand and guides her toward the center of the room* I’m very anxious for Mr. Gordon to see this because I think it’s the most interesting experiment! Now, how did that last step go again?

AHSOKA: *sighs and shows her the tap step in a very delicate and proper manner* Like that.

KAYLA: Ah, just like that. Now, let me see…*does the step in a much more animated and fun manner. Ahsoka looks shocked and excited and the music begins to pick up* Shall we try that together?

AHSOKA: Most certainly! *She extends her arms in waltz position*

KAYLA: Excellent! *Takes position with Ahsoka* Mr. Gordon, watch as we demonstrate…

And they were both off, tapping up a storm around the room like the legendary characters they were conveying. Kayla playing Astaire with her whimsical and energetic movements, and Ahsoka playing Rogers with her grace and precision. She was very different from her previous “Abraham” bit, with instead of being a little ball of energy, she was composed and proper, lifting her skirt slightly with the movements and dancing beautifully. Kayla was _really_ impressed at how easily she can switch roles like that. She could definitely see her as a future Broadway star with that skill, not to mention that she’s probably the best dance partner she’s had during high school.

As they both continued to dance together, they both agreed on one thing: both of them tapping together was MUCH louder than one, which meant…

CWCWWCWC

…Anakin was losing. His. Mind.

If the room was vibrating a like an earthquake last time, then THIS time it felt like a tornado was going around his room, vibrating the walls and roof. It felt like the whole thing was going to fall apart. He noted that Ahsoka still had her training bond shut off to avoid his inevitable scolding, and he had half a mind to take his lightsaber, cut a hole in the roof, and make them fall down here so he can strangle them both! He’s never gonna hear a tapping sound again without getting PTSD ever again.

He also realized they did this AS he was drawing, which meant that…

…he closed his eyes and prayed into the living Force that what he was going to see wasn’t as bad as he thought, and slowly, his eyes lowered themselves onto the page.

The body was fine, a bit fatter than he wanted to draw, but adequate. He can work around that. Totally justifiable in front of his peers.

But the _arm_.

He managed to at least get the shoulder before the room rattled him over, and what he now realized that the arm he drew, with PERMANENT MARKER, looked akin to a noodle arm and stubby fingers he never finished.

So, to recap: Anakin Skywalker, creator of designer droids coming to a home near you, has drawn a creepy robot face with a mustache, a fat, elastic body, and rubber arms you would find in a cartoon. As far as droid creations go, this was not his best look.

And he had _enough_.

He was going to walk through that door, up the stairs, and into the belly of the beast and just _staple_ those two where they stood for the rest of the night until he was finished. But, oddly enough, he couldn’t get the door open. Looking out the blurred window, he made out the distinct shape of Obi-Wan’s preferred chair blocking the door handles from opening. If he Force Pushed it out of the way, he could break the glass and cause the chair to fly out and leave a hole in the wall.

He was trapped. Thoroughly, utterly, _trapped_. So, he did the only thing he could:

He cursed. Loudly.

CWCWCW

“Ooohh, that’s why you have the ear plugs.” Padme realized as she heard her husband in the other room let out a string of Basic, Huttesse, and every other curse he can find. Obi-Wan’s smirk was _beaming_ at this point. _Good work, Ahsoka._

CWCWCW

Ahsoka and Kayla were on the floor laughing at Anakin’s reaction downstairs. They heard it clearly through the vents, and he was pretty sure that the paint off the house would come off if he went any further.

“Oh my stars, he’s losing it down there! I think we might have a new record this time!” Ahsoka said in between laughs. Kayla got up first and wiped the tears from her eyes and helped Ahsoka up. “Remember the days when the only thing he had to worry about was his own theme song?” Kayla retorted, causing Ahsoka to wheeze.

Kayla went over to her phone and checked the time, which was going on around 9:00. It was getting late and they theoretically should be getting to bed and rest up for the hellish tech week coming up.

But torturing Anakin is like a drug you _just_ can’t get break off of!

“Hey! I just realized something..” Ahsoka said as she came up behind Kayla. “We’ve danced twice now, and Anakin still hasn’t come up here. You know what that means…” Kayla groaned. She knew EXACTLY what that means. “The bet has been won. Just to let you know, I’ll take a spicy chicken sandwich with fries tomorrow, as my prize.” She said as she wrapped Kayla in a tight hug.

“No, get off! You’re mean!” Kayla playfully protested. She really couldn’t even be mad about losing when she had so much fun dancing.

“No I’m not! I’m the nicest person I know. I’m giving you the honor of buying the great tap-dancing alien starlet Ahsoka Tano lunch. People would beg for that kind of privilege, dear!” She said, giving Kayla a tighter hug.

“You’re as nice as Anakin Skywalker.” Kayla said, causing Ahsoka to grasp her heart in mock pain at such a stinging insult. “Betrayed? By my best friend? Oh, the humanity! And I danced with you. You think you know a gal!” She said, dropping dramatically on her bed. Kayla chuckled and shook her head, taking her hair out of her bun.

“By the way, I should go ahead and tell you that you are a great dancer, despite what you think about yourself.” Kayla praised.

“Really? I mean, I like doing it, but I thought I was better at singing than dancing.”

“Actually, you’re really great at both. Honestly, with your abilities, plus how improved you are at stage acting, you could make a career out of it.”

“You think so?”

“Ahsoka, I know so! Imagine your name on Broadway lights!” She did, and if you told the sixteen year old former commander that she could have a life of music and dance outside of the harsh war she’s fought and bled through, she would have thought you crazy. But here she was, thinking about it all with a fond smile on her face, seeing a world beyond that violence that she wants to be a part of.

“Kayla…thanks.” Ahsoka said softly.

“What for?”

“Well, for not only believing in me, but…well, how do I put this…” She thought of the right words, picking dust off her dress. “Before I came to this universe, all I did was fight and survive in a pointless war that would have had no winner anyway, and seeing people I care about pass away on the battlefield. Not only that, but seeing the events that would have happened if we stayed, like my friend betraying me and framing me for terrorism, my master falling to the dark side, the only family I’ve ever known be shattered and destroyed, all my clone brothers….well, it took a lot out of me. I was able to get over all of that and move on here, but it still haunts me sometimes, the idea of living in that reality. But, that all began to change when I became friends with you, and started taking theatre and dance. Those were things that were so out of my field before, that I would have laughed in your face if you would have suggested them to me. But you helped push me to better myself in those fields, and helped me get through that pain and move on. Plus, I love doing them so much, and I want to keep doing it! You’ve helped me get through all of this despite knowing who I really was before everyone else did, and I can’t thank you enough for being my friend.” She finished, tears threatening her eyes.

Kayla, however, couldn’t stop the flow. She took her hands in hers. “I would never have believed that I would be friends with an alien girl who actually came out of a billion dollar movie franchise, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’ve been my best friend, and I can say with certainty that you deserve the galaxy after what you went through, and what you _would_ have went through. Just…make sure that if you do make the big time, you remember me, okay?”

Ahsoka laughed, a tear now falling off her face. “Are you kidding? If I do make it, you’re getting front row seats to every single one of my shows. Heck, I’ll Force-mind trick the director into landing you roles myself!”

“Well, you don’t need to go and do that, but I appreciate the thought. Thanks for being my friend too, Ahsoka.”

They both shared a hug for a solid minute before breaking off and tried to decide what to do next. “Also, I’m apparently from a cartoon, not the movies, unfortunately.”

“Well, they spawned from the movies, and—do we need to get technical about that?”

“Heh, probably not.” Another round of silence.

“It’s actually getting ready to be 9:00, you know.” Kayla pointed out.

“I see.”

“We should be getting sleep for all day rehearsals tomorrow.”

“Probably.”

“And if we probably do one more dance, Anakin will probably go Vader on us.”

“Fo’ sho’.”

They both looked at each other for a moment. “One more dance?”

Ahsoka smiled. “You may be the one with Force-Sensitivity, because you just read my mind.”

Kayla laughed and began looking through her phone again, already thinking of the perfect way to end the night…

CWCWW

Anakin may Fall tonight. Again. He may actually become Vader again. The first time he fell was out of complete necessity. This time, it’s going to be from utter madness. Every noise he heard in his room caused anxiety and nervousness, causing him to jump at the slightest pip of sound. Further, he couldn’t even leave his room because they were smart enough to lock him in this chamber of nightmares.

But the thing was, Obi-Wan would never let them use his favorite chair for such a vain purpose. Surely, he would have known and stopped them and—

_No._

Anakin nearly dropped his stencil. There was no way he would have a hand in this. This felt like to much of a Sith move, even for him. But even if he did, what reason would he have? What would cause him to go to such dire—

_The pie._

But…but he said he was SORRY!

Anakin’s eye twitched as everything started to make a twisted sort of sense. _Everyone_ was an enemy tonight. Revenge will be taken swiftly and without mercy. First Ahsoka, when he puts glue on the bottom of her tap shoes, then Obi-Wan, because he knows where he kept that gingerbread house he started on early…

Petty, yes, but wars have been started for much less.

That could come later, though, because it was getting late and he needed to be up early with at least something to show the designers tomorrow. Even this…thing in front of him, with his twisty mustache and his _boingy_ arms….

He just needed legs. Legs. That’s all. He didn’t even care what kind of legs they were. Could be normal legs. Could be wheels. Could be another set of arms, for all he cares. He just needs to finish this and _leave_. He got started on them, and time went on. He got to the knee joint. No noise. He got to the ankle. No noise. He looked at the clock and saw that nearly forty minutes had passes since the last time the tap onslaught hit him. He looked down to see that all he had to do was draw the feet of the droid. That’s it. He was home free.

He could cry if he wasn’t…

_Tap…_

Anakin did not jump. He did _not…_

_Tap tap tap…_

…but that time, he did. Not like this. Not when he was so close. He started drawing in a hurry, trying to get done in a hurry before…

_“Moses supposes his toeses are roses, and Moses supposes erroneously…”_

….what the kriff?

CWCWCW

Ahsoka and Kayla made their final wardrobe change for the night, with Kayla in red tank top from her dance bag, Ahsoka with a long sleeved blue V-neck, and both with matching skirts. They also had Ahsoka’s tall lamp act as a certain verbal instructor from the final tap movie scene they would do for the night…

This time, they let the instructor’s voice go over uninterrupted, except it was Ahsoka doing the funny faces Donald does…

KAYLA: Moses supposes his toeses are roses, but Moses supposes erroneously…

AHSOKA: But, Moses, he knowses, his toeses aren’t roses, as Moses, supposes, his toeses, to be!

AHSOKA AND KAYLA: Moses, supposes, his toeses, are roses, but Moses, supposes, erroneously…

AHSOKA: A Mose is a Mose..

KAYLA: A rose is a rose…

AHSOKA: A toes is a toes…

KAYLA AND AHOSKA: WOOP-DE-DO-DE-DOODLE!

As both of them sing the verse again, in more outlandish ways than last, and dragging the lamp post around to the windows and playing with the curtains, the music continued to pickup. As it reached the climax, both started screaming “MOSES” as loud as they could, even down below on the floor, just to let Anakin know what was up.

And then, the tapping started. This time, there was no prim or proper for either one of them. They both let loose to stomp and scar the floor to pieces. Ahsoka’s solo came first, and you might have thought that her legs were made of rubber with how wide and fast she was moving, her montrals jumping along with her movements. The same went for Kayla as her solo came up as Gene Kelly. They both had an incredible time tapping together, but as for Anakin…

CWCWC

“Mama, what’s that noise?” Leia asked as she and Luke were being tucked into bed by Obi-Wan and Padme, and they still had their earplugs on. Obi and Padme, meanwhile, had their eyes wide open at what they heard. Even though the music and dancing was loud, it wasn’t as loud as Anakin and what _exactly_ he was saying.

“Can we take these off now?” Luke asked.

“No.” Both Obi and Padme said in unison.

“But—”

“ _No.”_

CWCWCW

His FEET! HIS BEAUTIFUL FEET! RUINED!

Anakin looked on in sheer horror, almost ignoring the complete state of chaos around him, the worst onslaught yet of theatre ruining his night. He just stared at the messed up paper in hopelessness, because who wants a droid with what looked like DUCK FEET?!?!

He cursed in ways even HE never knew he could curse before. Maybe those were the memories of Vader and he learned it like that? Was he going crazy? What was his life now? What time was it? All he can hear was tapping, and it finally caused something in him to snap.

He went directly for the door, using his lightsaber to cut the smallest possible hole in the center of the doors to push the chair out of the way, and busted his way out. He almost was ready to kiss the ground if the sound of music wasn’t so much more prevalent now. And with it…

He was tired, hungry, work-depraved, and probably halfway down the Sith Code for all he cared tonight. But he’s ending this madness, and when they least expect it, vengeance will come…

CWCWCW

For Kayla and Ahsoka’s big finale, they jumped off the chairs they were dancing on, and tap slid on top of Ahsoka’s bed and stretched their arms out like they were addressing the audience with a big loud “AAAA!”

As the music ended, Kayla got up and still tapped to a beat. “Hey, Ahsoka! Wanna double down?”

Ahsoka got up and strutted down opposite her. “Oh? On what, exactly?”

“16-count tap battle. Whoever loses buys lunch for a week!”

“Awww, you wanna buy me even more food? How generous! You’re on!” Ahsoka started them off with a 16-count solo bit of “Guns and Ships” from Hamilton, and Kayla countered with a version of “Cats.” This went on back and forth, each one using some variant of whatever tap number they could recall, and had a lot of fun…

…. right up until the door flew open and in walked a manic-looking, hair-ruffled, absolutely _psychotic_ looking Anakin Skywalker. Kayla and Ahsoka actually looked a little concerned for their wellbeing at the sight. They knew they probably got their wish of annoying Anakin, but they didn’t realize he would take it this _bad._ “Uhh, hey, Skyguy. Well, we finished practicing tonight. Yay…” She said nervously.

“Yep. All of that. Totally necessary for our auditions One hundred….percent…” Kayla added, running out of positive things to say. Anakin didn’t say a word. He just….stared at them, probably right through them. They both looked at each other thinking that _oh my God, we broke him._

“Ahsoka….Kayla…” Anakin began slowly, sounding like he was in a trance. They both looked at him with barely concealed worry written all over their faces. “Take off your shoes, turn off the music, and lights, and go to bed. Please.” He finished slowly, then turned around and exited the room, leaving Kayla and Ahsoka alone.

They both looked at each other….and giggled uncontrollably. “D-did you see his face?” Kayla snorted out. “We just outdid ourselves.”

“That was the look of a man who fought a battle and lost tonight, Kayla. We made Anakin Skywalker submit in defeat. This deserves a celebration!” Ahsoka said triumphantly.

“Here, here! What say you and I go get ice cream tomorrow after tech?” Kayla suggested. “My treat!”

“That sounds great! Now, let’s actually go to bed. We’re gonna be so tired tomorrow.”

“I know! I’m putting EXTRA makeup on to hide the bags under my eyes tomorrow.”

“Lucky you. I can’t do that without it contrasting with, well….” Ahsoka gestured to her skin. “All of me.”

“Awww, you could make that your Christmas present: orange-shade makeup.”

“They make that?” Ahsoka asked hopefully.

“Yep, you can look for it under the aisle marked: ‘Pumpkin Patch Chic’” Kayla joked, earning a light shove from her friend as she laughed. They took their tap shoes off carefully and put them back in their respective places (they were pretty sure that if Anakin heard one more tap tonight, he’d go Rogue One on them both). They got their pajamas on, Ahsoka washed off the lipstick off of her in her bathroom, and then climbed into her bed, with Kayla in her sleeping bag on the floor next to her. She was about to turn the light off when…

“Hey, Ahsoka?”

“Mmm?”

“About what we talked about earlier, about how you felt on the war you fought and how you want to move on through theatre and dance?”

“Yeah?”

“I really did mean it. You don’t have to be the commander that has to deal with death on a daily basis anymore. You can have a happy life now, _your own life_ , one that isn’t dictated by fighting all the time. And whatever that life is, even if it’s you ‘step-touching’ your way to the top, I want to be there for you.”

Ahsoka was touched by her friend’s care for her. “Thanks, Kay’.”

“Welcome, Snips. Night.”

“Night.” With that, the lights went off, and they both went into a deep, peaceful sleep.

CWCWCWC

Obi-Wan stepped out of the twins’ room right as they finished tucking them into bed and the music, dancing, and especially _cursing_ stopped (Seriously, Anakin, you need to control that in front of the children). When said angry father was standing right in front of him as he turned around. He looked disheveled, and that was being modest. He looked like he had a fight with his own sanity and lost, and considering what he went through, he wasn’t surprised. Does he regret it putting his dear former Padawan in such a situation?

Well, ask the delicious pie no one but him got to eat.

“Ah, Anakin. I see you’re finally finished with your work. I’m sure everyone tomorrow will be excited to see what you came up with!” He said cheerily, with a smile that showed his dimples. If looks could kill, Anakin would have murdered Obi-Wan twenty times over by now. He slowly rose his hand up and pointed at his former Master. “I know where your gingerbread house is.” He simply said, than walked to his and Padme’s room.

Before he went in, however, Obi-Wan wanted to test a little theory he had…

Considering he was on the tile floor, he picked his foot and put it down hard as Anakin made it to his room. The sight of Anakin _physically jumping up and letting a small squeal of anguish_ _out_ almost made Obi-Wan laugh. Almost.

He was gracious in victory.

Anakin slammed the door behind him. Obi-Wan smirked and proceeded to go to his room, calling it a night as well. While Anakin’s at work, he’d have to find a new hiding place for his gingerbread abode—one that looks like the one he lived in on Tatooine in the OT trilogy, the one that his kids enjoyed helping him create. Anakin’s going to have to work for his revenge…

Oh, and as thanks to Ahsoka and Kayla for a job well done in teaching him a lesson, Obi-Wan decided to reward them by getting Kayla a Lin-Manuel Miranda-signed T-shirt (He’s the real Obi-Wan Kenobi, he has connections), and offering to hide Ahsoka’s tap shoes from Anakin’s wrath by putting them in the one place he would never, _ever_ go to: behind his book collection…

CWCWC

The next day, a new rule was made by Anakin: absolutely, positively NO dancing, tap or otherwise, in the house. Only the backyard or garage was acceptable, and even then, he’d prefer to be out of the house when that happened. He’s still probably gonna carpet Ahsoka’s room, just to be on the safe side…

Other than that, Ahsoka and Kayla went to drama club the next day, beginning auditions for their production of White Christmas. While they were both tired, sore, and downright miserable after the day was done, it was worth it as Ahsoka nailed nearly all the solos as Judy (only falling over in heels _once_ ), and Kayla sang her heart out.

They both did get the part as Judy and Betty Haynes…

CWCWCW

Anakin was not looking forward to the meeting he was about to have. He should have stayed up all night when Ahsoka and Kayla went to bed and redid that drawing, but he was so tired that it probably would have come out _worse_ than the actual first drawing. Still, he was the CEO, he had to maintain a façade of professionalism with everything he did, even with….this…

He entered the room, and of course, everyone designer was there to greet him, eager to see the concept for the droid. He gave them all a smile, not a genuine, but just enough to not make a scene. “Morning, everyone. I hope you all had a good night’s rest. I…didn’t. BUT, that was because I was so busy creating what is likely to be the coolest, most useful droid design ever!” He went over to the canvas where he would present his “work” and he wished to Qui-Gon’s ghost that the Force would swallow him whole right now. “However, let me make a disclaimer: This isn’t the final design. I had…a busy night to say the least, so the final product wasn’t what I wanted. I brought it here so we can discuss the kinks we can get rid of and make this the wonderful droid I know it can be!” He said enthusiastically. Every designer gave each other a skeptical look.

With a prolonged wait, Anakin finally unveiled his drawing…

…and a stunned silence filled the room. Of course.

“Okay. Let’s start with what we need to get rid of. While there are certain…flaws with this design, once we strip back the negatives, there are a lot of good things to come out of this. Who wants to go first?” Anakin offered.

Another short round of silence, until they all started talking about the many, _many_ negatives. “Um, are the eyes and nose placement….intentional?”

“No, no, that was actually on me. I wasn’t paying attention to where they needed to be and they ended up there. Just….pretend they are where you would normally put them.”

“Is…that a mustache?”

“Y-yes. It’s…optional.”

“…Optional?”

“Yes. This, along with other similar custom physical features, can be readily available after launch. It could be a mustache, one as….thin as this one, maybe, you know, a top hat to go with it, maybe….yeah. Um, continue.”

“Are the arms…spring loaded, sir?”

“Um, that was an idea I had, but looking at it now, I think we can do better. I want to make longer, elastic arms that can reach far and come back, and I…used a spring as an example. We could look at…like, rubber straws and see how they bend to get an accurate feel for it.”

“What type of foot is that?”

“That…is a good question. I had an idea of a foot that can walk on any surface. Vertical, horizontal, hot or cold, anything of the sort. I used a….duck-like foot as a basis, but we can workshop around that.”

“It would have to be made of a certain material that would be cohesive to those surfaces. It would make a lot of noise walking around if it didn’t.”

“Oh Force, yes, I completely agree. It would sound like metal clanging on metal, every time…”

“Oh yeah, like a tap shoe!”

Anakin turned slowly, like he just heard a ghost speak. “I-I’m sorry?”

The engineer in question, Regina, spoke up. “Um, yeah, like metal on metal, like a tap shoe. I say that because my son takes it, and he practices a lot.”

Anakin put down his pencil and suitcase on the floor. Well, _put down_ may not be the right term. Try dropped. “Co—Could you excuse me? For just a moment?” He said with the kind of tone that indicated that he was looking for a well to drop himself into. He walked right out to one of the back exits that lead right outside, leaving the designers confused.

If anyone asked why Anakin Skywalker, CEO of the largest droid company on Earth, was screaming at the top of his lungs in an open field outside his factory for no reason, they probably wouldn’t get a straight answer…

CWCWCW

Inspired by:

** [KittyPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw) **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Several things about this fic:
> 
> First, this is actual based on another fanfiction called "A Galaxy Far, Far Away" by KittyPaw. It is about the CW crew, along with Padme and a young set of Skywalker twins, crash landing on Earth, finding out the future through the movies and cartoons (and thoroughly roasting each other for it), and living their best lives. One of the things about the fic is Ahsoka is obsessed with musical theatre and acting, and since both me and the author love MT, I wanted to make a crack fic for her with that concept in mind. I highly suggest her fanfiction to everyone reading this! It is fun, silly, and a great read!  
> Secondly, the musical numbers used are:  
> "Abraham" -- White Christmas  
> "Fred and Ginger" -- Swing Time  
> "Moses Supposes"-- Singing in the Rain  
> You can search them on YouTube and see the actual dances yourself. Imagining Ahsoka dancing to all of these is a fun time!
> 
> Finally, to KittyPaw, if you are reading this. Your fic has been amazing and it always brings a smile on my face whenever a new chapter shows up for it, so I made this as a way of saying "thank you" for your hard work. I should let you know that while humor is not my strong suit in writing (I had to throw away a crack fic of my own because I couldn't think of anything funny), I did my best to try and match your style. I hope you enjoy this fic, and I hope you continue with yours.
> 
> As always, leave a comment below and let me know what you think!


End file.
